pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Away From Home
This is where Crystal and her team meet Spikeball and the Sonic gang. Characters Main Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Sonic the Hedgehog Heroes Ivy the Cat Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Anti-Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Villians Dr. Eggman Chapter 1-We Meet Spikeball Crystal, Ivy and Sophana are doing really well in the Blue Ridge Zone, but... they don't know something bad will happen. Sophana is walking on a path. Sophana: Huh, what's that? She goes closer to bushes to find a capsule. Sophana: What's this? Look's easy to open. She opens it. Pink Wisp: Plip! Plimplim Plip! He gives her the ability to translate him. What Sophana hears now will be in brackets. Eg. Wisp(Sophana) Sophana: Whoa! What is this? Pink Wisp: Plip! Plip Plip Plip! Sophana: Wow! I can understand what he's saying now? Sweet! Do you want to live with me? My name is Sophana the Rabbit! Pink Wisp: Plip!(Yes!) Sophana: Great! You need a name though... I know! Since you're all spiky, I'll call you Spikeball! Like it? Spikeball: Plip, Plip Plip!(Yes, it's cool!) Sophana: Then it's settled! Spikeball: Plip! Plim-plim? (Yeah! High-five?) Sophana: Okay! They do so. Sophana: Let's show you to Crystal and Ivy! I'm sure they will be surprised! Spikeball: Pe pe! Plip, Plim PlimPlip!(He he! Yes, they might be!) Chapter 2-Crystal and Ivy meet Spikeball and the force Sophana: Spikeball, you might want to hide, i might want to talk to them first, then show you to them, okay? Spikeball: Plipee.(Okay.) She walks over to Ivy. Sophana: Ivy! You'll never guess what happened! Ivy: What? Sophana: Oh, I found this, thing in the bushes, and then this creature came out. He looked cute, and then he gave me the power to translate him, so he's mine now. Spikeball! Come on out! Spikeball comes out of the bushes. Ivy: Hmm, isn't he a wisp? That planet used to be in our dimension, I'm not scared at all. Sophana: Why didn't you tell me then? I wouldn't have been so surprised if you had told me that wisps were in our universe! Spikeball: Plip, Plip plim plim Plip!(Yes, we knew of the Dream Planet, I got trapped and was sent down here!) Ivy: Hmm, what did he say? Sophana: He knew of our planet too! Gosh, we could've gone around! Ivy: Sophana, we didn't have a spaceship, and wandering around space is dangerous. Anyway, yes, you can keep him if you want. Unless he wants to leave anytime soon... Spikeball: Plip! Plim Plim Plip Sophana, Plip Plip Plim!(No! I'm staying with Sophana, no matter what!) Sophana: Okay! He does want to stay, please, Ivy? Ivy: Okay. I wonder where Crystal is, she's always jumping and glidng around here. Crystal(on a mountain): Ummm, HEY! i'm up here! They look up. Sophana: Crystal! You'll never guess what happened! Crystal: You met that thing? Sophana: Yeah! and, now I can translate it too! His name is Spikeball. Crystal: Well, I was looking around, and I found Eggman, in Metropolis. Ivy: Metropolis? Crystal: That's the other bit of land on this island, Metropolis is Eggmans base. Ivy: Oh, great. Crystal: He was talking about using some kind of forcefield or something, but I don't know Sophana: Well, he won't hit us! Meanwhile... Eggman: Haaa ha ha ha, Crystal stopped me before, but what if she can't get home? She'll melt! Ohohoho! Time to initiate Gravity Field 312! Machine: Gravity Field initiated! Eggman: MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! White energy flows out on all angles from his base. Crystal: Whoa! What's happening?! Sophana: We're being catapulted away from home!!!! Spikeball: Pliiiip!(Heeeelllp!) Ivy: We're being separated! Stay together! They try to grab hands, but they can't, and the only ones who are, are Spikeball and Sophana. Chapter 3-Meet Cream the Rabbit Crystal wakes up in the Green Hill Zone, but she doesn't know where she is. Crystal: Uuuggh. At least it's a normal environment, i won't melt, maybe that's what Eggman thought! ???: You know Eggman? (Cream the Rabbit comes over) Crystal: Hm? You look just like Sophana, only cream-coloured! Cream: Who? My name is Cream, because I am cream coloured, and this is Cheese! Cheese: Chao!(Hi!) Crystal: What did he say? Cream: He said hi. Crystal: Oh. Cream: So, what did you say about Eggman? Crystal: He unleashed something that lead me here, where am I anyway? Cream: You're in the Green Hill Zone, Hey, maybe Sonic is around! Crystal: Sonic? Who's he? Cream: You've heard of Eggman but not Sonic? The reason we haven't died is because of him! Crystal: Really...? Cream: Really. Hey, maybe I could take you to Tails! He's really nice! Crystal: Who's Tails? Cream: Tails is Sonic's best friend who can build machines. He's a genius! He'll be able to understand what you've been through. Crystal: Okay! Take me to Tails then!(I know I said this before, but... I hope this rabbit is nice. Am i in another dimension again? I don't know) Chapter 4-Say Hi To Tails Cream and Crystal enter Central City and find Tails' workshop. Cream: Here we are! Tails! Please open up! Tails: Hold on, Cream, I'm coming! He opens the door Tails: Oh, hi Cream. Who's your new friend? Cream: This is my friend, Crystal. She apparently got hit by some gravity field, I felt it. Tails: Yes, that field. It seems to be covering the whole of that island, I looked it up. It doesn't seem like anything can go through there, not even the Tornado. Cream: Oh, dear... Tails: Heh heh, don't worry, I bet a Chaos Emerald would at least help stop it, we might need all 7 for this amount of energy. Crystal: Thanks. It's really helpful of you to help me. Tails: Aw, don't mention it. Hey, I could ask Sonic to help! Crystal:(Another person going on about Sonic. Who is he?) Tails: You look confused. Come on in, I'll tell you everything. They walk inside. Tails: Sonic is a hedgehog that is really fast. He helps with, basically anything, We have other friends- One of his machines starts beeping. Tails: Oh, great.(his machine shows a bunny) wait, who is that? my thing can't calculate that creature's power. Crystal: Who...? Wait, that's... Sophana! Tails: You know that girl? Crystal: Yes, Sophana and me are best friends. Hold on. She runs outside, to find Spikeball on the roof of another building cheekily playing with Sophana. Sophana: Spikeball! Get down here! Oh, do I have to?(she flies up and grabs Spikeball) There! Now you'll be happy! Spikeball: Plip! Plip Plip PLIIIIIIIIIIPPP!!!!!!(No! You don't underSTAAAAAAANNDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Sophana: What is it? Spikeball points to the white energy surrounding the island like fog. Sophana: Oh, great, at least we're not in another dimension. Crystal: Hey! Sophana! Spikeball! Tails: Oh, it's just a girl. Cream: Do you want me to come on this adventure? Tails: Um... Cream: Yes? Tails: Okay, I don't mind. But we'll have to about what Sonic says- ???: She can come. Tails: Sonic? Sonic: Hey Tails. Who's this? Cream: The blue one is Crystal, I don't know the pink ones. Sonic: Hey, isn't that a Wisp? Sophana: Um, yes, he's my friend, he doesn't want to leave me. Sonic: Oh, okay. Sophana: My name is Sophana, and this is Spikeball. Spikeball: Pli-lip!(Hello!) Tails: He said hello(he has his translator out) Cream: What's that? Tails: This is my translator I used when we went off*winks at Sonic* Sonic: Heh. So, what's that? Tails: It's gotta be Eggman! Sonic: Yeah! Tails: Sonic, we might need the Chaos Emeralds to get rid of this field. Sonic: Yeah, well...some of them might be scattered across space, like, 2 have done that. Tails: Oh no... Sonic: Crystal! Do you want to come with us? Crystal: Yes, please! Sophana: Okay!(whispers to Crystal)I wonder where Ivy is. Crystal: Yeah. ???: Looks shiny... Sophana: What does? Sonic: Huh? ???: The thing. Something zooms out from the bushes, but the field pushes her off. ???: Ow!!!! That is crucial! Sonic: Rouge? Tails: What's crucial? Rouge: That! Tails looks and finds an emerald. Tails: Well. that was easy. Rouge: It's mine! Tails: No! Rouge, we need it. Please? Rouge: Ooh, on an adventure now, hum? I'm in! Sonic: You'll join us? Rouge: Yes, I was looking for Shadow when-wait, who are they? Sonic: Sophana, Spikeball and Crystal. Crystal: Nice to meet you, Rouge. Rouge: Hmph. Well. lets get going then. Chapter 5-The Power of One Emerald ﻿Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Sophana, Spikeball and Crystal all used the power of the emerald, and one segment of the field disappeared. Tails: Alright! It worked! Sonic: At this rate, we'll have that whole island back. Rouge: Yeah... I could help look for the emeralds on this island if you want. Tails: OK! Me and Sonic are going to go look for the 2 that he sent into space. Cream: I'll keep these guys safe- Crystal: I'll go with you, Sonic and Tails. Tails: Okay... Sonic: Ok, she can come, Cream, you can take care of the other two! Cream: OK! I'll wait for you. Sophana: Good luck! Spikeball: Pliiip!(Byyyyeeeee!!!!) Chapter 6-The Sol Dimension ﻿Tails: Okay. I would deduct that the emeralds are in the Sol Dimension. Sonic: And that's where Blaze and Silver are. Crystal: Okay! Let's hit it! Tails: Ready, set and launch! they teleport themselves Tails: Well, I... I think we're here. ???: Aaaah! Sonic: Was that... Blaze? Tails: And Silver? Crystal: Who? ???: Get ready to fight, Blaze! ???: Yes! Sonic, Tails and Crystal run over and see Silver and Blaze fighting a whole array of robots. Dr. Eggman: Hoo ho ho ho ho ho, you can't stop me, Blaze! And you, if memory serves me correctly, Silver the Hedgehog, you won't stop me either! Sonic: But we can! Dr. Eggman: Who...? Blaze: Sonic? Silver: The blue hedgehog? Sonic Spin Dashes into the robots and a select few blow up. Sonic: Whoa, they're tough. Tails, finding anything? Tails: Yeah, this huge field, made of... Crystal: Of what? Tails: I don't know! My machine can't detect the material those things are using! Silver: Why, didn't, I, think of this before! He uses his Psychokinesis to lift the robots in the air. Crystal: Wait, I sense a familiar energy... The gravity field! Those robots are using the same material, I can feel it because I feel like I'm moving away from it, EGGMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Eggman: Oh no... Crystal: You'll pay! *punches him* Dr. Eggman: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Tails: Great job, Crystal! Crystal: Awwww, Shuckers... Sonic: Anyway... Silver, Blaze! Silver & Blaze: Hmm? Sonic: Have you guys seen a Chaos Emerald around here? Silver: One ended up in the future, I have it here. Blaze: Marine found one near her building dock, she gave it to me, do you need them? Sonic: Yeah, some gravity field has taken over an island near us, we need the Emeralds to put it back together. Anyway, thank you for your help. Blaze: Glad to help! Silver: Good luck finding the other Emeralds! Tails: Sonic, we'd better go now. Sonic: Yeah. Crystal: Let's go! Thanks Silver and Blaze! Silver & Blaze: Good luck! Sonic, Tails and Crystal end up going home. Chapter 7-The Truth about Metropolis ﻿Tails, Sonic and Crystal are home. They used the 2 Emeralds they found against the field and 2 more segments disappeared. Tails: Hmm. So, we're getting closer, but not close enough, once we get 4 Emeralds, the field that covers the Blue Ridge Zone will be gone, buut, there will be a segment of it that will still be un-gravitified, so you'll still be pushed. We need all 7 in order to stop it completely. Sonic: Okay. They should all be near us. Tails: Wait a minute, Sonic, I've been thinking of something. Crystal: What is it? Tails: Well, the field is really strong, if it's that strong he can use it on his robots- Sonic: Do you mean Eggman? Tails: Yes. Anyway, If it's that strong, where did he get all the power from? It's probably, let me see! He zooms in on Metropolis and finds... Tails: Aha! I knew it! He's using the power of an Emerald! Sonic: But the field is huge! So how would he get enough power to generate a field that big? Tails: He must have channeled the Emerald to get power from the Master Emerald. Think about it, if he needed the power of the Master Emerald, he'd have to go through Knuckles, and that's pretty hard. So by channeling a Chaos Emerald to the Master Emerald, you get lots and lots of power, power to generate a giant field that can control gravity, which ended up in you, Crystal, coming here. Sonic: So, if it can work that way... it can work in reverse! Right? Tails: Uh-huh. Look, we still need the 3 that are out there, buut... hold on, what's this? Sonic: What's going on? Tails: I detect an unknown life force in the Mystic Ruins, and look at the field! Crystal: It's... Tails: Coming Sonic: Back together! Cream, Spikeball and Sophana come in at this moment. Sophana: We found out where Ivy is! Crystal: Tails, what does the life form look like? Tails: a green cat... Sophana & Crystal: Ivy! Tails: Who? Crystal: Ivy is our friend, the last one that came through the gravity field with us! Sophana: She's our friend! Spikeball: Plip!(Yes!) Tails: Okay, but, what about the field?! I can feel myself being pushed away, even though we have 3 Emeralds! Eggman over in Metropolis has found the 4th Emerald and is channeling more power from the Master Emerald, and Knuckles feels it. Knuckles: What is wrong? My Emerald, what is wrong? The Emerald glows in frantic, and a crack appears. Knuckles: Oh, no... BOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 8-Ivy Found and the Shadow The gang is shocked, even Tails. Tails: What was that?! Sonic(outside): TAILS! LOOK! They go outside and faintly on Angel Island see the Master Emerald shattered. Sophana & Crystal: What happened? Cream: Not the Master Emerald! Tails: That much power, I could sense it, could only be done by... Goes inside and sees... Tails: A-ha! I knew it! They used the power of 2 Emeralds, The Master Emerald lost it's power, and so forth... Crystal: Yeah... Sonic: Tails, let's just go get this Ivy girl from Mystic Ruins. Then, we can go to Angel Island. Tails: Yup. Everyone aboard! Sophana: Good Luck! Spikeball: Plip plip plip!(And be careful!) Cream: See you soon! They go to Mystic Ruins. Tails: Well, we're here. Crystal: Eeeeeew! What's that icky yucky smell?! Sonic: Might be the gas!(it still hasn't gone away???!!!) Ivy: Hello? Crystal: Ivy? Tails: Ivy! go through the entrance to Central City! Ivy: I'm coming with you! Crystal: I hope we can get through here! Tails: Man, I wish we had Big or Omega with us. Ivy: Is there anyway around... Tails: Ivy, there isn't any way possible! Unforunately... the gas goes away. Ivy: There. That's alot better. Crystal: Ivy!* They hug* I was so worried! Ivy: Glad to see you too. Crystal: These are my friends, Sonic, and Tails! Ivy: Thank you. Where is Sophana, and her Wisp? Crystal: They're safe, back at Tails' workshop. Ivy: That's good to know. Tails: Our journey isn't over yet, we still have to go to Angel Island. Crystal: Well, Tails, can we bring Sophana? Tails: Okay... ???: Hello... Sonic: Huh? ???: ...Sonic the Hedgehog... Tails: That voice... Sonic: Shadow? ???: Yes... Shadow... He reveals himself. Sonic: What were you doing here? Shadow: I was merely trying to find the reason why that was getting stronger. Tails: Oh no! It's back to when we collected our first Emerald, this is bad news. Crystal: We're going on this hunt for these strange Emerald things. Tails: We can't anymore, not with the knowledge that Eggman has got 2 Emeralds now. Shadow: I'll see you around, Got to go to Rouge. he leaves. Sonic: We've got to get to Angel Island! Tails: Yeah! Let's get back home now and get Sophana, then head up to the Island. Crystal: Angel Island, here we come! Chapter 9-Angel Island, Knuckles, and Amy They head to Tails' workshop Sonic: We're back! Crystal: Sophana! Sophana: What? IVY!!!!!*hugs her* Where were you? Ivy: Ohh, in this smelly place. Crystal: You won't believe I just did the same thing. Sophana: Well, I guess we have a lot in common then! Right? Tails: We have to get to Angel Island! You coming Sophana? Sophana: Okay, but, Cream, you're going to have to stay here. You fine with that? Cream: Okay! Sonic: Okay, Here we go! They head up to Angel Island. Knuckles: What could've made this happen? Amy: I don't know... I know! Ask Tails! He usually knows everything!(and I could probably see my Sonic!)*turns around and sees them* Oh! They're here! Hi! Tails: Hey Amy! Hi Knuckles! Knuckles: Hey. *picks up piece of the Master Emerald* Tails: Hey, can I take a look at that? Knuckles: Okay, do you know what happened? Tails: What happened before it got shattered? Knuckles: It was glowing really fast, and when it stopped, it got a little more darker every time. Tails: I was right! Eggman used his Emeralds and sucked ALL the power out of the Master Emerald to generate that forcefield. Crystal: Who are these guys? Amy: I'm Amy. Amy Rose. And this is Knuckles. He's an echidna! And you? Crystal: I'm Crystal. And this is Sophana and Spikeball, and this is Ivy. Knuckles: Wow, that must be really powerful. Amy: So powerful I can't even get near it! Sonic: Guys, maybe the 7 Chaos Emeralds can revive it. Maybe we can't get all 7, but maybe 4. Amy: I have 2 I found in Green Hill Zone. Sonic: So that's 5 Emeralds! That leaves the 2 that Eggman has. Knuckles: Hey! It's coming back together! it looks as good as new Tails: That's awesome! Sophana: Wow. It seems to be trying to tell us something. Knuckles: That's true. It is, what's it doing? A mysterious power flies into the gang. Amy: What just happened? Sonic: We're still the same. Tails: But we're- Crystal: We look like ice! clear lookin'! Ivy: The Master Emerald must have given us the power to get the other 2 Emerald things. Crystal: Ivy, they're called Chaos Emeralds, only we call them Emeralds alot, okay? Ivy: I understand now. Sonic: Amy, Knuckles, wanna join us? Amy: I'll gladly join you, Sonic! Knuckles: Count me in! Tails: Great! We're ready! Sonic: Get ready Eggman- Tails, Crystal, Sophana, Ivy, Amy & Knuckles: -we're comin' for you! Spikeball: Plip pliiiip!(Let's goooo!) Chapter 10-Attack on Metropolis ﻿The gang land in the Blue Ridge Zone, on their way to Metropolis. Tails: Well, we don't need to figure out the puzzle again, we can just go through, right? Sonic: Right. Crystal: Unfortunately you are wrong. You have to know the puzzle in order to get through. Knuckles: Not another one of these again*facepalms* Sophana: Fortunately, Crystal knows it off by heart. Amy: Well, that's a relief. Crystal: MANEGG. Yep, told you it would work. Ivy: Let's go! Spikeball: Pliii...(Yeaaahh...) They walk through the door. Tails: There! I programmed it to open again when we need to go. Amy: Now we just need to get to the Emeralds. Knuckles: If we can get there fast enough. Sonic: Fast enough? Did you forget who I am? Crystal: I think he did! Sophana and Spikeball: Haaaaaaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha! Fun-ny! Ivy: Shush! We'll be spotted! Tails: So lets go! They end up getting to the Emeralds and then... Amy: So we made it. Sophana: Spikeball, can you get one for us? Spikeball: Plip!(Yes!)*flies over* and a cage fell on him. Eggman: HAAAAAAAAA ha ha ha ha ha! I have your Wisp now, and you'll never get the Chaos Emeralds back! Hoooo ho ho ho! Sonic: You sure like laughing a lot, don't'cha, Eggman? Tails: (Knuckles, you get the Emeralds while he isn't looking) Knuckles:(Okay, but I'll have to be careful) Amy:(Quickly!) Crystal: Yeah, you always laugh. I'm surprised that you haven't coughed from all of it. Eggman: *ahem* Sonic & Crystal: Ha ha, suck! Ivy: Guys, you don't need it.(uses a vine and grabs the Emeralds) Eggman: Wha...? Sophana: Everyone! Shut down the power! Tails, Amy and Knuckles ran to find the generators. Eggman: You can't beat me, little rabbit! Sophana: You'll regret wispnapping Spikeball! My name's Sophana, and you'll dread it! Crystal: Sophana, calm down! Sophana: Okay... Sonic: Let the Wisp go! Eggman: Sorry, but it'll take a few more than soft words to get me to budge. Crystal: You asked for it!*cracks knuckles* here we GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she punches him out of the window. Sonic: Wow, that's some power. Crystal: You should see me when I'm really mad! Sophana: You okay, Spikeball? Spikeball: Pliiiip.(I'm fine.) Ivy: I have the Emeralds. ???: You did a great job. Sonic: Who was that? Shadow and Rouge emerge. Shadow: Well, you got the Emeralds and shut down the power to the whole place. Rouge: Yes. It's very interesting to see this raccoon has come this far. Sonic: Hmm. Yeah. You guys can go. Rouge: Want to find something with me? Sonic: Not the Master Emerald?! Rouge: No, we've seen the consequences, Shadow cringed when it shattered. Shadow: Aaah. Rouge: Anyway, this stuff is in a cave, ha! bye bye! They go away. Amy: Heeey! they(tails, amy, knux) come over. Knuckles: We only had to find one generator that channeled the Emeralds. Ivy: I have them. Sophana: And I have Spikeball! Crystal: Well, lets go home and get rid of the segments! Tails: Yeeah... Sonic: Lets go, everyone! Everyone except Sonic: YEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!!!!!!!! Chapter 11-The Power Didn't Go Away Completely The gang went home after knowing that after the field went away, Crystal, Sophana, Ivy, and Spikeball could finally go home. But they didn't know that something bad was gonna happen. Tails: Finally, they're gone. The segments, because the Master Emerald has it's power back, can't revive themselves without power from ITS end of the scale, thus leaving the area blank! Crystal, do you want me to take you back via the Tornado? Crystal: No. I was thinking something though... Tails: What is it? Crystal: Well, my friend, Threetails, she has a hoverboard and everything, I just... want one too... unless you don't want to... Tails: I get it! That's a good plan, I like that, thanks Crystal! Saving energy is a great way to put it! he makes 3 hoverboards. Crystal: Like wow, thanks Tails! Tails: Aww, no problem! Sonic: Goodbye, Crystal. Crystal: I'll see you 'round, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: Bye! Eggman(up in the sky): Oh *pushes a button* deeeeaar! A gunshot fires and nearly hits Crystal. Crystal: What the... Sonic: Eggman... Eggman: Wow, like you didn't think of this, eh? Sonic! He absorbs the power of the Emeralds, then flies up into space and begins to destroy the world. Tails: He absorbed the power that went off into his robot! That's how it's so powerful! Crystal: It'll never work, no matter how hard we try. Sonic: Hmm? Crystal? Knuckles: Use the Emeralds! That's how! Amy: The Emeralds are really powerful! Cream: We can win! Shadow: You can do it! Rouge: Crystal, you have friends- Sophana: Like us! Spikeball: Plip! Pli plip!(Yes! Like us!) Ivy: Don't underestimate yourself! Sonic: As long as you have the power of friendship, the Emeralds... will never lose their glow! The Chaos Emeralds glow again. Crystal: I...I guess you are right. Silver(in his head): Go Crystal! Blaze(in her head): And you, too, Sonic! Sonic: Ready to do this now? I think Crystal is ready. Sophana: Please go! Sonic turns into Super Sonic and Crystal turns into Cold Crystal, both using the powers of the Emeralds. They fly up into space. Chapter 12-The Ending Eggman: Nooooo! I wanted Eggmanland for so long! Super Sonic: Well, you ain't gettin' it now, Eggman! Cold Crystal: Are you ready? Super Sonic: Yes. This could be it. Cold Crystal: Yeah... Eggman: Don't you dare! Super Sonic & Cold Crystal: GOODBYE, DR. EGGMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They attack him one last time, and the robot blows up. Back at home- Sonic: Well, I guess this is it. I hope we meet again. Crystal: Yes... Again... Tails: We'll miss you. Bye! Crystal, Sophana and Ivy: Goodbye, everyone! Everyone except Team Ice: Goodbye! They fly away on their hoverboards, leaving the Sonic gang to wave after them. Crystal(in the air): I'll never forget you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now, goodbye! They fly home. THE END ﻿ Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Pinkolol's fanfics